


Hoofbeats

by L_Moonshade



Series: Altered Realities [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Moonshade/pseuds/L_Moonshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos' past rears its ugly head and he's left to fight for his life, his lady love, and his friendship with MacLeod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Introductions

 

**Paris, 1990**

Duncan stepped into the bookstore, not comforted at all by the fact that it was empty. Or by the glove he found on the floor. "Hello?"

He heard something and moved farther in, only to find a bloodied man on the floor, amid a pile of papers. Duncan crouched to look over the man's injuries. "I'm Duncan MacLeod. Who did this to you?"

The man couldn't speak, but he dipped his finger in some blood and wrote a letter, then again, first an M, then an E.

"M – E? I don't understand. What…?"

But that was all; the man slumped, dead. "Damn. Now what?"

"Now you don't move."

He hadn't sensed anyone, meaning the speaker wasn't Immortal, but he hadn't even heard anyone coming. "I didn't do this."

"You'll excuse me if I find that hard to believe." Duncan felt the muzzle of a gun in his back and his wallet was taken out of his back pocket. "I'm sorry," the man said after a moment. "I didn't realize who you were."

The gun was removed and Duncan stood to see an unremarkable man in an expensive suit putting a gun away. "Have we met?"

"No. I'm Agent Phil Coulson with… Well, you won't have heard of us."

Duncan frowned. "Then how do you know who I am?"

Coulson looked down at the dead man and sighed. "I suppose there's no keeping this from you now. Don and I are Watchers. We know what you are, we watch and record without interfering. Kalas found out about us; his Watcher is dead, as well."

Duncan paused for a moment to take this in, then looked down at the letters. "Do you know what that means?"

The corners of Coulson's mouth turned down just a bit. "Don is… Was working on the Methos Chronicles."

Duncan let out a bark of laughter. "Methos is a myth."

"Don and his protégé have found more than enough evidence that he's real. Mr. MacLeod, if Kalas could find him, take his head…"

"I'm going to have to find him first, then."

"We have someone at the Sorbonne, he's been the top Methos scholar for the past ten years. Adam Pierson." Coulson went to the computer and tapped on the keyboard for a moment. "There it is." He grabbed a pen and jotted something down. "Here's his address."

Duncan took it. "You're an agent with some shadowy government organization and you can't help?"

Coulson's expression didn't change, but Duncan got the impression that the other man found the question annoying. "I have my own bad guys to hunt, Mr. MacLeod. I know your record; you're more than capable of taking care of things." With that, Coulson turned and left.

"Nice meeting you, too," Duncan said under his breath, then left to find Adam Pierson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kate answered the door to see a very tense-looking Joe. "Hey. Come on in."

"Is Adam home?"

"Yeah. Adam, Joe's here, needs to see you," she said, calling downstairs.

"Be right up."

Kate indicated a chair. "Have a seat. Want a beer?"

"Please." Joe looked up as Methos joined them. "Hey, Adam, we've got trouble. Kalas is in town, and he knows about us."

Kate and Methos shared a look. "What does that have to do with me?"

"He's looking for Methos," Joe said as Kate handed him a beer. "He killed Don."

Methos closed his eyes with a pained sound. "Fuck. How'd you find out?"

"One of my Watchers found Don, called to tell me. It looks like Kalas got your name. Honestly, I was expecting to come here and find you dead."

"I only just got home. He may be taking a look."

Joe looked thoughtful. "Casing the joint? Makes sense."

Kate stood. "I'll go keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you, Love. Don't worry, Joe," Methos said as Joe started to argue. "Kate can take care of herself."

"Against an Immortal?"

"If need be, but it won't matter. Kalas will never see her."

"I hope you're right." Joe took a long pull of his beer, thinking. "You don't know…? I mean, you won't tell Kalas where to find Methos. Will you?"

Methos took a drink of his own, considering. He wanted Joe out of the way—and out of danger—but he knew the mortal wouldn't leave as long as he felt that "Adam Pierson" was in trouble. "I won't have to."

Joe frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me, Joe, what would you think if you learned that the foremost Methos scholar is Immortal?"

"I'd think that he _is_ Methos." Joe froze as he realized the implications. "Son of a bitch. This isn't a hypothetical question, is it?"

"No, it's not."

It took Joe a moment to find his voice. "So you joined the Watchers to what? Hunt heads?" he said, voice harsh and too loud.

Methos choked on his beer. "Gods, no! Think about it, Joe, if I hunted, do you really think I would have let Kate work so hard to keep me away from MacLeod?"

That calmed the mortal a little. "No, I guess not."

"I'm with the Watchers because it's a good place to hide, and a good way to avoid other Immortals. When it comes to my own kind, I am anything but a social animal."

"Kate know?" When Methos nodded, Joe frowned. "Why'd you tell her?"

"It's a long story, but she already knew. You're the first person I've actually told in centuries," Methos said.

Joe couldn't help but be flattered by that. "Yeah? Why?"

Methos gave him a sad smile. "Because you weren't going to leave as long as you thought I was in danger. I've already been the cause of one friend's murder, I don't want to lose you, too." He sighed. "I have faked a lot of things in the interest of playing Adam Pierson, but our friendship isn't one of them."

"Well, thanks, I guess." Joe's gaze turned sharp. "What happens if I put this in a report?"

This time Methos' smile was wry, and a bit apologetic. "Kate and I disappear. And with what I've done to my Chronicles, you won't even know where I've been, much less where I'm going."

Joe heaved a sigh as he got to his feet. "Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say something like that. Guess it's a personal journal, then. I want stories, Old Man."

Methos smiled. "I'll tell you a few. I promise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When he got to the house, Duncan felt a moment of anxiety when he sensed another Immortal (the buzz stronger than any he'd felt before), and outright fear when he tried the door and found it open. He stepped inside, closing the door before drawing his sword.

"Mrow?"

Duncan jumped slightly at the sound then turned to see a huge black cat. She stretched before flowing off the chair and studying him for a moment (and why, he wondered, did he think she was laughing at him), then turned and headed for the stairs. When Duncan didn't move, she paused and looked back at him.

"Mrow," she said firmly then headed down.

Duncan shrugged. "Why not?" he said and followed.

As he made his way down he could hear some tinny music. At the bottom of the stairs he found a slim, young man sitting on the floor at the foot of a bed, headphones on his ears, four cans of a six-pack next to him. He was holding the cat, and was undoubtedly the source of the Immortal buzz.

Duncan was incredulous. "Adam Pierson?"

The man pulled the headphones off his head. "Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod." He grabbed a beer and tossed it to Duncan. "Have a beer."

Duncan caught the beer and lowered his sword. "Methos?"

The young-looking man gave a smug smile and tilted his head in acknowledgement. "You, uh, you may want to put your sword away. My girlfriend would be less than happy to come in and find you pointing that thing at me."

Duncan had no idea what to make of this. "Your girlfriend?"

The cat sneezed, and again Duncan had the impression of amusement. Methos stood in one, fluid motion and set her on the bed. "I guess you didn't see any of the photos upstairs."

Duncan frowned, not certain how much he was going to like the oldest living Immortal, and put his sword away. "I was more worried about the Immortal I thought was here to kill you."

Methos' smile widened and he turned to grab a photo off the nightstand. "This is her."

Duncan took the photo and, in the shock of seeing Kate, was barely aware of the cat as she leaped off the bed and raced upstairs. "You're Katie's Adam. I guess I know why she never introduced us."

"She does tend to be a bit protective."

"You know about Kalas?"

Methos nodded, smile falling, and led the way back upstairs. "He killed a good friend."

"And now he'll be coming after Adam Pierson. Where's Katie?"

Methos didn't smile, but his eyes crinkled in amusement. "I don't know, she never tells me anything. But I can guess."

"You may want to tell her to keep her distance until this is over."

Methos did smile at that. "There's no one I'd rather have at my back." When Duncan gave a sour look, Methos snorted in amusement. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Do you think I'd still be around if I were an easy mark?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you faced anyone?"

"Uh, what are we…" Methos glanced at the calendar. "Sixth of March, uh, 200 years." He smirked at Duncan's dark look.

"Oh, that's good."

"I may be a bit rusty but I'm still here."

"Well let's keep it that way. I'll stay close."

"You cannot fight my battles for me, MacLeod."

Duncan wasn't so sure about that. But, there was nothing he could do.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Duncan and Methos met, and trouble has come to Paris. Fortunately, Duncan won't have to face it alone. Unfortunately, the trouble hasn't come for him.

**Paris, 1991**

Kate opened the barge's door, shaking her head at Duncan's predictability. "You really need to lock your door, you know. You never can tell what riff-raff might just walk on in."

Tessa, Duncan's long-time girlfriend, gave her friend a smile. "Katie. What brings you here?"

"I had news that won't wait. Adam proposed."

Tessa jumped up to give Kate a hug. "That's wonderful." Tessa looked up as Duncan came in from the other room. "Duncan, Katie and Adam are engaged."

Duncan gave Kate a warm smile and a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. So, Tessa, I, uh, I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor."

Tessa pulled her into another hug. "I'd love to. We'll have to talk about it later, though. I have a meeting with a gallery owner about a showing."

"Of course. Go; we'll schedule a lunch so we can start planning."

"And congratulations." Tessa gave her friend a peck on the cheek then left.

Duncan indicated a chair and Kate sat. "I've been wondering something ever since I met Adam. Did you know?"

"What, who he really is? Don't be stupid, Mac, it doesn't become you. Of course I did."

"You didn't have to protect him from me."

Kate sighed. "It's not about protecting him from you, it's about… Look, the more people who know, the more likely it is that it'll get back to the wrong people."

"People like Kalas."

"Exactly. If it's any consolation, I'm just as careful with your secrets as I am with Adam's."

"Thank you for that, at least."

Kate smiled. "I do what I can to take care of my own. So, I had a question for you, too. Since Darius is performing the ceremony, he can't very well give me away. I was hoping you'd step in for that."

Duncan smiled. "I'd be honored." He wasn't entirely happy with Kate's secrecy, but he could understand it. He would go—and had gone—to great lengths to protect the people he loved, after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since following Duncan to Paris, Joe had taken over as manager of the bookstore, something he'd taken to gladly. He was in the basement going over inventory when he heard someone on the stairs; seeing who it was he gave a warm smile. "Hey, Adam. How's it going?" He'd been worried that their friendship would suffer for his knowing that Adam was really Methos, but if anything they'd become closer.

Methos tried to keep a poker face, but couldn't. "I, uh, I proposed during lunch."

Joe's smile widened. "Yeah? What'd she say, as if I didn't know."

"She said yes."

"Hey, Man, that's great. The two of you are good together."

"Yeah," Methos said, sitting. "I've never had a relationship like this, where I can just be myself. I'd love her for that alone, I think."

Joe frowned, a little worried. "You don't, though. Right?"

Methos laughed. "Of course not. C'mon, Joe, she's smart, she's got a great sense of humor, she listens to my stories, she's beautiful… And talented. There's this thing she does with her tongue…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture," Joe said, throwing a pen at Methos. "Seriously, congratulations."

Methos' grin softened a little. "Now, I have a very important question for you."

"I'm almost afraid, but go ahead."

"Would you be my best man?"

It took a moment for Joe to find his voice. "I'd be honored," he finally managed.

Methos stayed for a little while longer, chatting, until he decided he should get home. It was dark, and Methos never saw the man standing in the shadows. He didn't know anyone was there until a knife buried itself in his chest, then there was the buzz of another Immortal and a familiar face.

"Kronos," he said, voice little more than a croak as he bled out.

The other Immortal gave a wicked grin. "I missed you, too. Brother."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SHIELD Headquarters**

Agent Phil Coulson stepped into the Director's office. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Canton Everett Delaware III cocked a thumb over his shoulder. "Not me. Him."

Coulson looked up to see a man turn from the window. He wasn't much taller than Coulson and slimmer, with a tweed jacket, bow tie, and wild black hair. Coulson had never met the man, but he knew the description well enough.

"Doctor. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. You're in the job of saving the world, though, or trying to, and a new threat is about to rear its ugly head. You're needed."

Coulson's eyes narrowed just a little. "You can't handle it?"

The Doctor shifted. "I'm not good with Immortal problems."

"According to him, we're dealing with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse," Canton said.

Coulson nodded. "Tell me what you know."

"There," the Doctor indicated a file on Canton's desk. "Come on, then. You can read it on the way."

Coulson was confused, but didn't let it show. "On the way?"

"Paris. That's where he's shown up."

"Right," Coulson said, taking the file. "I guess we'd better go, then."

Canton raised an eyebrow. "Do you want some back up?"

"No, no," the Doctor said, going to the door to the Director's private office. "Anyone else will just get in the way."

Coulson gave the Director a shrug and started to follow. As he passed by, Canton stood and put a hand on Coulson's shoulder. "Be careful, Son."

Coulson gave a curt nod. "I will, Pop." With that, he was following the Doctor into the private office and, from there, into the TARDIS.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Paris**

Duncan frowned, wondering who could be knocking. Most of his friends just walked in and they didn't get many visitors at the barge. He got up and opened the door, frowning when he saw who it was.

"Agent Coulson?"

"Mr. MacLeod. I could use your help."

Ten minutes later, they were sitting down to talk, Duncan with a beer and Coulson with a glass of water. "Why come to me now? You didn't need me last time."

"There was only one last time. This time, there's four."

"Who are they?"

"Immortal raiders who inspired the legends of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. I only know the leader; Kronos. According to our files, you met him when he was going by the name Melvin Koren."

Duncan frowned, remembering. "We've met. Do you have a Watcher on him?"

Coulson shook his head. "No. He was spotted here, but Joe's the only field Watcher in the area. He's your Watcher and, in any case, he's really not up to following someone like Kronos."

"Is that why you're here? To Watch Kronos?"

"No, I'm here to stop him. By whatever means necessary."

"I thought you didn't interfere."

"Watchers don't interfere, but I'm not here as a Watcher. I'm here as an operative of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"You're right, I haven't heard of you. That's quite a mouthful."

One corner of Coulson's mouth twitched up. "We're working on it." He set a file on the table. "That's the information I have; you can look it over. My business card is in there as well, in case you need to get a hold of me."

"I don't suppose we can wrap this up in two weeks?"

"We can hope. What's in two weeks?"

"Your Methos expert is getting married."

Coulson's expression didn't change, but his eyes crinkled a little. "Adam and Kate are getting married? I'll have to send a gift."

"You know them. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Coulson shrugged. "We've run into each other once or twice. If I hear anything, I'll let you know."

"Do you want my number?"

Coulson stood. "I already have it," he said, then was gone.

"I hate shadowy government organizations," Duncan said under his breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Methos opened the door, relieved that it wasn't Kronos. "MacLeod. I was just on my way out."

"I was hoping to talk to you. Something's come up, I was hoping you could tell me about Kronos."

Methos swallowed. "Kronos?" he said, trying to keep dismay out of his voice.

"Yeah. I've heard from a reliable source that he's in town. Apparently, he rode with three other Immortals who inspired the legends of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

Methos shook his head. "Can't tell you a thing, I'm afraid. You should check the bookstore, though. Kate's there, maybe she'll be able to find something out."

"I didn't think she was a Watcher."

Methos shrugged. "She helps out enough that Joe looks the other way when she gets into the files. Besides, she knows a lot about religion and mythology. I have to go, sorry."

"Yeah, of course." Duncan followed Methos to the street. "Ready for the big day?"

"I will be," Methos said, getting into his car. "Later."

Sure enough, when Duncan got to the bookstore, Kate was there. She was alone, but it was close enough to closing that she locked the doors and led him down to the basement, where the Watchers' research material was kept.

"Now, how can I help you?"

"What do you know about the Four Horsemen?"

Kate paused for a moment to consider as she sat down. "War, Death, Famine, Pestilence. They're supposed to herald the Biblical Apocalypse."

"They were real. Four Immortal raiders who rode during the Bronze Age, they raped, pillaged, and murdered across two continents."

Kate laughed. "Seriously? Everything I've ever read says they're just legends."

Duncan set the file on the table in front of her. "Your friend Coulson says otherwise."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You know Coulson?"

"He was here when I found Don, told me where Adam was. And today, he came to me for help with this, since there are four of them." Duncan gave a wry smile. "He wasn't quite so willing when it was just Kalas."

"He's a Watcher. He can't interfere."

"I'm not so sure his primary loyalties are with the Watchers."

Kate opened the folder and took a look. "This is Kronos? Isn't he quite the pretty boy. Well, he would be without that scar, anyway."

"You can't be serious."

Kate shrugged. "A lot of dangerous things are beautiful, and I have no problem admiring from afar. I don't know how much help I can be with such little information, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"Hey, if they're still around, they pose too big a threat to ignore."

Duncan paused on his way out the back door. "I just hope you can find them."

"Me, too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a knock on the door and Duncan was afraid he knew who it was. Sure enough he found the agent standing there, the familiar, bland expression on his face. His eyes had a pinched look, though, and Duncan was afraid he hadn't come with good news.

"Do you know where Kronos is?"

"He's too good at disappearing, even after he's come on our radar. He met with someone a couple of nights ago, though; a security camera caught them. Unfortunately, this only came to me today and I haven't been able to track him back down." Coulson pulled out a photo from a manila envelope, the corners of his mouth turning down in a frown. "He met with someone we know."

Duncan looked at the photo, his face becoming serious. "I'm going to talk to him. Don't do anything."

"Mr. MacLeod, there are procedures…"

Duncan rounded on the agent. "If you wanted to follow procedure, you shouldn't have involved me," he said, then left, taking the photo with him.

He passed Tessa on his way out, giving her a rushed, "I'll be back," and a peck on the cheek.

"Duncan," she said after him, then turned. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize Duncan had company."

"Agent Phil Coulson with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. I'm working with Mr. MacLeod on something."

"Tessa Noel. That's a long name."

Coulson shook her hand. "I get that a lot. We have people working on it."

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "How long does it take?"

Coulson gave a little smile. "They're government bureaucrats, they're not very smart. If you'll excuse me, I should go. I'm afraid I don't expect Mr. MacLeod's meeting to go well and I should be ready."

"Of course. It was nice to meet you." She let him get to the door before she said, "Agent Coulson? Please make sure he's safe."

"I think it's probably going to be the other way around. Good evening, Ms. Noel."

Coulson left, not surprised to see that Duncan's car was gone. "Wish I could be a fly on that wall."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Across town, Duncan pulled up in front of Kate and Methos' apartment to see Methos putting a box into the car. He got out, slamming the door as a sign of his anger.

"Going somewhere?"

Methos didn't meet Duncan's eyes. "You shouldn't be here."

"What are you running from? The question, or the answer?"

 "There is no answer, MacLeod. Let it be."

Duncan slapped the photo down on the trunk of Methos' car. "This says you know each other. Is that why Kronos is here? For you? To put the Horsemen back together?"

Methos slammed the back door shut and headed for the front seat. "I'm outta here."

Duncan stepped into his way. "No, you're not. Is true? Were you one of them?"

Methos continued to avoid Duncan's gaze. "The times were different, MacLeod. I was different. The whole bloody world was different, okay?"

"Did you kill all those people?"

"Yes." He took a steadying breath. "Killing was all I knew. Is that what you want to hear?"

"It's enough."

Duncan started to turn but Methos grabbed him, pushed him into the car. "No, it's not enough. I killed, but I didn't just kill fifty, I didn't kill a hundred, I killed a thousand. I killed ten thousand, and I was good at it. And it wasn't for vengeance or greed, it was because I liked it." He let Duncan go, laughing a little. "Those people were nothing. Their villages were nothing. Do you know who I was? I was Death." Duncan grabbed Methos and spun, changing their positions; Methos just laughed. "Death on horse. When mothers warned their children that the monster would get them, that monster was me. I was the nightmare that kept them awake at night. Is that what you want to hear? The answer is yes, MacLeod. Oh, yes."

"What about Katie? What do you think this is going to do to her?"

Methos' smile was brittle. "Not like I can change it now."

"And what do I tell her?"

"That I love her, but there's nothing I can do. I have to go."

Duncan's mouth twisted in disgust. "We're through," he said, pushing himself off. He went back to his car without a look back, leaving Methos on his own.

The oldest Immortal yanked his jacket off and threw it into the car then got in, slamming the door behind him and taking off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kate glanced up as the door opened, ready to greet the new customer. She really didn't have to work thanks to her investments (and there were more she was planning to make), but she liked working at the bookstore, especially with Joe as manager. Her smile was wider than normal for the average customer, though, when she saw Duncan.

"Hey, Mac. What can I do for you?"

"Is there someone who can cover for you? We need to talk."

Kate's smile fell and she nodded. "Philippe, take over for a few, would you? Come on. We can talk downstairs."

Kate led Duncan down to the basement, where Joe was doing some paperwork. "Hey, Joe. This is Joe Dawson, your Watcher. Joe, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

Joe's face lit up. "Hey, Man, this is a real honor," he said, offering his hand.

Duncan looked a little uncomfortable, but shook Joe's hand. "Uh, thanks. I really need to speak to Katie alone, though."

Joe glanced at Kate; when she nodded he stood. "Sure, I'll just be upstairs. You got Philippe covering for you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Take your time."

Duncan watched Joe make his way upstairs leaning on both the railing and his cane. "Is he okay?"

"He stepped on a land mine in Vietnam, lost both his legs."

Duncan winced. "How'd he make it out?"

"His immortal CO, but you didn't come here to talk about that. I was just about to call you, actually. I think I found one of Caspian's aliases and, with it, a picture. I've already given Coulson the info."

"Good, but we have trouble. I found out why Kronos is in Paris. He's here for Methos."

Kate nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll make sure Methos keeps his head down…"

Duncan put a hand on Kate's arm. "He's here because he wants to put the Horsemen back together. Methos was one of them, Katie. You didn't know?"

Kate collapsed into a chair, deflating with the implications. "It's not like he told me. I just… I can't believe…"

"He admitted it to me. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you, but he has to go."

She let out a harsh bark of laughter that was more than half sob. "Yeah, that's great consolation, isn't it? What are you going to do?"

"Coulson and I will have to go after them."

"I'm going with."

Duncan shook his head. "Katie, this isn't some game."

"No, it's not. It's my life, and it's my fiancé, who I find out was some sort of monster? I can protect myself, Mac, but I need to confront him directly about this."

Duncan hesitated but, in the end, realized she was right. "Come on."

They met at Coulson's hotel room; when he saw that Kate was with Duncan he gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"So am I. Have you found Caspian?"

Coulson went to a file on the table and picked it up. "Facial recognition software came through. He's in Bucharest, in an asylum for the criminally insane. We can leave any time."

Duncan frowned. "You already have plane tickets?"

The corner of Coulson's mouth twitched. "I work for a shadowy government organization; we don't need plane tickets. Let's go. They're waiting for us on the tarmac."


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan, Coulson, and Kate are on the hunt. Duncan and Coulson want to end the Horsemen. Kate's just hoping for a happy ending.

**Bucharest**

Things were in chaos when they arrived, the entrance of the asylum blocked off by police cars and an ambulance. The authorities weren't going to let them in, but Coulson flashed his badge and they were sent through.

"They recognize an American government agency in Romania?"

"We're an international agency." The cab pulled up to a stop and he waved Duncan and Kate out. "Go ahead and see what you can find out. I'm going to make some calls, see if my people know anything."

It was as chaotic inside as out with nurses, doctors, and police rushing around, though only the police seemed to be doing anything constructive. In the bedlam, it wasn't difficult to find a nurse who was frazzled enough to talk to them without question.

"We're looking for a patient of yours, Evan Casparri?"

The nurse gave them a dismayed look. "He's gone."

Duncan was horrified. "He was released?" When she shook her head, Duncan sighed. "When did he escape?"

The nurse turned to watch a gurney roll past them. "Some time last night. We found the doctor this morning."

"Did he have any visitors?"

She checked a file. "No. There's nothing on his chart." Then, seeing two uniforms approaching, "Excuse me."

Duncan waited until she was distracted before he looked at the chart, himself. "Come on," he said, moving down the corridor.

They went deeper into the building and Kate shuddered as they passed patients who were more like inmates. "This is horrible."

"Caspian was probably right at home."

As they made their way down a dark hall, they found a man cowering against the wall. "He was here," he said, voice trembling and low. "The dark man was here."

Kate and Duncan shared a look. "Sounds like we're on the right track," she said with grim humor.

Duncan looked at the doors, until he found the one he wanted; still open, the cell behind it was empty. They searched for as long as they dared, finding nothing before they gave up and headed back to Coulson.

"Nothing," Kate said, throwing herself into the taxi. "Caspian escaped, but there's no record of any visitors."

"They were spotted at the airport," Coulson said as Duncan slid in next to Kate. "They're heading to Seacouver."

Duncan nodded. "Then that's where we're going. I suppose we don't need tickets again?"

Coulson gave his little smile. "You're learning."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Seacouver**

"If I'd known I was coming back, I would have taken the shop back over," Duncan said as they stepped into the suite.

"What shop?"

"Tessa and I own a loft with an antiques store on the ground floor. The loft is empty, but we have people running the store for us."

Coulson shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm charging this to the Strategic…"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, just call it SHIELD," Kate said.

"The Assistant Director seems reluctant to shorten the name."

Kate frowned. "Who's the AD?"

"Nick Fury."

Kate relented. "Okay, I can see why you wouldn't shorten it."

Duncan frowned. "Tall, black, bald, missing an eye?"

"You know him?"

"Of him. I worked with the French Resistance during WWII. He was as big a legend as Captain America, though, more people thought he was real."

"The Captain was very real," Coulson said from the bedroom he'd chosen. "My grandmother served with him."

Duncan took his bags into one of the other rooms then came back to the main room. "Now what?"

"We wait," Kate said from the last room. "Intel and recon takes time, you don't know that?"

Duncan sighed. "I know, I just don't like it. Have you talked to the Watchers?"

"I can't," Coulson said, stepping back onto the main room, "I'm going to be interfering in Immortal business. That's enough to get me fired and trust me, their methods are almost as final as those of the…" Coulson trailed off as Kate stepped into the room. "Of SHIELD's," he said with a quirk of the lips. "I've set up a meeting with a contact; I have to leave now to meet up with him. I'll let you know what I find."

Once Coulson was gone, Duncan turned to Kate.

"Are you two really flirting?"

Kate gave a sad smile that sent a tear rolling down her cheek. "I need something to lighten the mood, or I'm going to break."

Duncan stood and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Methos had to drag you into this, and I'm sorry I let you come."

"I would have followed if you hadn't. And likely killed you once or twice for being such an asshole."

That surprised a bark of laughter out of Duncan. "I don't know what I expected from the woman who came to Darius, of all people, for romantic advice, but I'm not sure this is it." He held her for another moment before letting go. "You're strong, Katie. You'll survive."

"I just hope that, when all this is over, I still want to."

Duncan was about to answer, but Kate's phone rang. She answered it, her face going stony as she listened. "It's for you," she said, handing the phone to Duncan.

"Hello?"

"Christ Covenant Church, ten minutes," Methos said. "Come alone."

"Katie…"

"Alone," Methos said again, voice firm. Then he was gone.

Kate sighed. "Let me guess. He wants you to come alone."

"Yeah."

She nodded. "Go."

Duncan pressed his lips to her forehead then left, trying to ignore the sobs he heard behind the closed door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Coulson checked his phone as he walked, answering when he saw it was from the hotel. "Coulson."

"Adam called to tell Mac to meet him," Kate said.

"And you didn't go with?"

"He didn't want me there." She fell silent for a moment and Coulson just waited. "I'm scared."

He knew that was a tough admission for her. "You have every right to be. No matter what happens, your life is going to be turned upside-down."

Kate went out to the balcony. "It's only been five years since I came here, left behind my husband and daughter. I don't know if I can survive losing Adam, too."

Coulson sighed. "I can't imagine. You know where to come if you need somewhere to go."

"Yeah." Again she fell silent, but Coulson didn't hang up. He knew she wasn't done. "You're a handler?"

"Yes. Why?"

Kate smiled. "You must be a favorite. I don't think I've ever heard you yell. Hell, I don't think I've ever seen you run."

"Panicking never helps." When he heard Kate chuckle, Coulson said, "It's okay to be not alright."

This time, Kate's laugh was more of a sob. "Like I told Adam five years ago, if I don't pretend to be okay, I won't be." Then she paused as she heard a knock. "Shit. Mac forgot his key; that must be him." She went to the door and opened it. "That was quick. Mac, you really need…" she broke off with a gasp as she saw who was there.

Kronos have her a wicked grin. "MacLeod really needs to not leave you alone," he said, pushing his way in. He was followed closely by Silas and Caspian and Kate dropped the phone.

Coulson felt a moment of panic. "Kate? Kate, are you…?" Then there was a crunch and the phone went dead. Forgetting all about his meeting, Coulson turned back towards the hotel. He was running.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duncan felt the almost overwhelming buzz that indicated Methos, saw the slim silhouette in the shadows of the church. "Well? I'm here."

"Yes. Thanks," Methos said, voice quiet.

Duncan's voice was tight, unable to entirely hide his anger. "Why did you lie to me?"

"About what?"

"About what you were."

Methos spoke evenly, his calm voice belying his turmoil. "I was many things."

"And what are you now?"

Methos stepped closer. "Why do you think I didn't tell you? I know you, MacLeod, I knew how you would react." He shook his head with a humorless laugh. "What I've done, you don't forgive, it's not in your nature. So just accept it."

Duncan grabbed Methos by the arm. "Accept what? That a friend I trusted slaughtered innocent people for a few head of cattle? What are you going to tell me, Methos? That's how the world was?"

"No, MacLeod, the world was how we made it."

"Yeah? Well it's not like that anymore, so what the hell are you doing with Kronos?"

Methos jerked his arm away. "Same as always, trying to stay alive. If you want Kate to live, you'll get her as far from here as you can."

Duncan was shocked into silence. "You sound like you don't care about her."

Again, Methos' laugh was devoid of humor. "Don't you understand that it doesn't matter? You can't stop him, I can't stop him. Nobody can."

"And four guys with swords are going to conquer the world."

"You said it's not like that anymore? Let me tell you a sad truth, MacLeod, the world doesn't change. Not in five hundred years, not in five thousand, only the details are different. Kronos didn't torch villages for a few coins, he torched them just to see them burn. Today he'll have a nuclear bomb, or a plane full of napalm, but the effect will be the same. A world of people living in terror of the Horsemen."

Duncan shook his head in disbelief. "And you expect me to step aside and let it happen? You should know me better than that."

"Maybe I do. I came here to warn you that the first step toward Kronos' brave new world will be tonight."

Duncan stiffened, more on the alert than he had been. "Where? When?"

"The fountain in Town Square. There won't be many people there this time of night."

Duncan stared at the man he'd thought was his friend. "You set a bomb?"

"You've heard of Ebola, but there are worse things in the world if you look for them. Kronos looked. He bred a virus; he's got cages of monkeys and enough of the virus to destroy half of North America. A little bit in a fountain will only kill a few, but it's a start."

"What's next, the water supply?"

Methos gave a grim smile. "Bright boy."

Duncan started to leave. "Let's go," he said, stopping when he realized Methos wasn't following.

"If I go up against him I'll lose."

"Going with the winner?" Duncan said, voice filled with disgust. "Then why are you here? What game are you playing now, Methos?"

Methos shrugged. "It's in the center of the fountain. Blue, then green, then red."

Duncan hesitated, trying one more time. "If you do this, it won't matter how far away I get her. Kate will die, anyway."

Methos looked at his watch. "You've got twenty-four minutes," he said. His face was impassive, but he couldn't entirely keep a tremble out of his voice.

Duncan held his gaze for a moment, then turned and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Even given his doubts, Duncan was somehow not surprised that the bomb was exactly where Methos said it would be, and that the order of wires was correct. He disabled it then breathed a sigh of relief, taking a moment to compose himself before heading back to the hotel.

As he walked, Duncan's mind was roiling. Why had Methos given warning? What was he really up to? Duncan couldn't imagine that Methos would help if he truly was behind Kronos, but Methos' callousness towards Kate made Duncan question the ancient Immortal's true intentions.

Duncan was still trying to unravel the twisted skein of Methos' actions and motivations when he felt the buzz of another Immortal. He drew his sword, heard a sound nearby, and turned just in time to block a strike from Silas' axe. He shoved the other Immortal back, stepping forward to press his advantage until he was stopped cold by the sense of another Immortal close by.

Silas grinned and Duncan turned to face Caspian. He blocked the blow, but was struck off balance by the force of the Horseman's charge. Duncan stepped back, hoping to put a building at his back. Not that it would do any good.

"And when I kill one of you, the other takes my head."

Caspian gave a wild laugh. " _If_ you kill one of us."

A shot rang out and Silas fell. Caspian spun but Duncan took advantage, rushing the other Immortal. The fight moved away from Silas and Duncan worried that Silas would revive, until he heard another shot. Caspian, enraged, let out a battle cry and charged Duncan again, but he was angry and sloppy and Duncan stepped aside. He landed a disabling cut on Caspian as the other Immortal passed, then Duncan spun and took advantage of the opening. The Quickening hit hard and fast and he lost awareness of the world around him.

When Duncan came back to himself, he found himself on his knees, Coulson standing above him. "Silas is gone," he said. "He ran when he realized that I had a sword and had no more problem with breaking the Rules than he did."

As Duncan struggled to his feet, he saw that Coulson was holding Caspian's sword. "That's too bad, but thanks for the rescue. What did your informant have to say?"

"I don't know. Kate called me after you left; while I was on the phone with her, the others took her. And it's really not too bad that Silas ran." Coulson reached into a pocket and pulled out an electronic device. "He was out long enough for me to plant a tracker."

They didn't follow long before Silas went to ground in a cluster of warehouses. Duncan started forward, but Coulson stopped him.

"We'd be going in blind. I can get the plans."

"And while we do that, they could kill Kate."

"Kronos believes one of two things, that she's with you, or she's with Methos. If he thinks she's with you, he'll keep her alive for bait. And if he thinks she's with Methos, he'll use her as leverage to ensure Methos' loyalty."

Duncan frowned. "And if Methos doesn't care about her?"

"I don't believe that for a moment," Coulson said, turning away from the building. "Do you?"

Duncan heaved a sigh. "I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the cage she'd been put in Kate heard Kronos and Methos talking, though they were far enough away that she couldn't hear the words. She wondered if Methos would talk to her and, if so, how long it would take. It wasn't more than an hour before he came to her, carrying a bowl of food.

"You should eat," he said, opening a small door to slide it in.

"Not like it'd kill me if I didn't."

Methos sat, leaning against the cage. He knew better, starvation would kill her, but she started eating so he said nothing about it.

"He won't forgive you," Kate said after a moment.

"Of course he won't. Why do you think I never told him?" Methos turned to look at her. "What about you?"

Kate gave a bark of harsh laughter. "It doesn't matter. You're not interested in my forgiveness."

"No. No, I'm not." He fell silent for another moment before he shifted. "Kronos thinks you make good bait. That you'll bring MacLeod right to us."

"Of course I will. Mac will always come for the damsel in distress."

"Not this time. He's dead; there's no way he survived both Silas and Caspian." Another pause. "I've seen what happens to anyone who goes up against Kronos. If we want to survive, we'll keep him happy."

"I'd rather die."

Methos' lips twitched in a grim smile. "Then you'll die."

Kate finished the food then kicked the bowl towards the slot near where Methos sat. "I'm less than pleased about being reduced to bait."

"Kronos saw an opening and took it. He's good at that."

"Would you have met with Mac if you'd known?"

Methos turned a sharp gaze on her and Kate realized that until now, she hadn't seen anything of Death. "Who says I didn't?"

She shivered at the dark note in his voice. "You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"I try."

They heard steps, heavy and echoing in the empty building, and turned to see Kronos approaching, Silas close behind. " If MacLeod even gets close, kill her," Kronos said. Then, to Methos, "Come, my clever friend. You and I are going to poison a city."

Kate watched them go, the sound of Silas' sharpening his axe a chilling background to her thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duncan had hoped that they could find Kate first so Coulson could at least get her out of there, but they were just getting into the building when he felt the buzz as Kronos and Methos stepped into view. Duncan was aware of Coulson stepping back into the shadows, but the Immortal was tired of the games and he moved into the light.

"The Three Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Doesn't have quite the same ring, does it, Kronos? What are you going to do now?" he said, drawing his sword.

"You're not going to be around to find out."

"We'll see about that."

Kronos watched Duncan for a moment, considering. "Think of your woman, Highlander. Lay down your sword, and she'll keep on living. Fight and win—or lose—she's dead."

Duncan gave Methos a hurt, disappointed look. "You set me up."

Kronos grinned. "He's the master." He waited a beat. "What do you say, MacLeod? Your life for hers? I promise I'll take good care of her."

Duncan stepped forward, closing for the fight. "I think she'd rather be dead."

Kronos' smile turned dark. "Your call." Kronos drew his own sword and, over his shoulder, told Methos, " Go tell Silas to finish her. And let her know it was MacLeod's decision."

Methos turned to go, stopped for a moment by Duncan's voice.

"Methos, don't do this!"

Methos gave Duncan an unreadable look. "Like you said, I go with the winner," he said, then rushed off.

As he stepped forward to engage Kronos, Duncan just hoped that Coulson was following Methos and would be able to stay hidden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Coulson stayed in the shadows and watched as Silas, catching sight of Methos, picked up his axe. "MacLeod's here?"

"Yes."

Silas turned towards the cage, but Methos put his sword between Silas and the door. Silas turned to look at Methos, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You're challenging me? For the girl's head?" He studied Methos for a moment, then stepped back. "Take it. She's yours, Brother."

Methos voice was quiet but firm, leaving no room for doubt. "I am not your brother."

Hurt flashed across Silas' face, hot and raw. "How can you do this? How can you go against what you are?"

"You don't know anything about me," Methos said, raising his sword.

Silas blocked the swing and the fight was on. Kate watched, anxious, as they moved farther and farther from her, until they were lost to sight. Hearing something she turned, relieved to see Coulson.

"I was afraid you'd gotten hurt in the fight."

"I know better than to get close enough to let that happen." He pulled out a set of lock picks and set to work on the lock. "Should I shoot Silas, or Kronos?"

"If you have to shoot anyone, make it Kronos. He's the bigger threat."

Coulson got the door open and Kate immediately started in the direction Methos and Silas had gone. Coulson stopped her, though, grabbing her arm.

"It's not going to end well."

She gave him a sad smile. "Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I haven't always known that?"

Coulson, faced with the naked pain and sorrow on Kate's face, closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

If Kate had a response, it was lost in a flash of light. Coulson's eyes flew open and he shared a look with Kate, then they turned and raced towards the growing Quickening, relieved to see that it was Duncan and Methos who were left standing.

When it was over Methos crumpled to the floor, wailing. "I killed Silas! I liked Silas!"

Kate, heedless of everything else, ran to his side where she gathered Methos into her arms. He clung to her, crying in wracking sobs while she rocked him and stroked his hair.

If she'd bothered to look, Coulson thought, she would have seen the death of her friendship with Duncan on his face.


	4. Epilogue

Kate sat on the hood of the car, head bowed. "I don't know when Methos will be ready to come in," she said, voice quiet and weary. "A lot of that will depend on what happens here."

Coulson glanced at her. "You said when. Not if."

Kate shrugged. "When I met the Doctor, he told me to, 'Let Phil talk you into it.' I didn't know what he meant until I saw you at the bank. Anyway, someone from the show has to be in the middle of things, and it's not going to be Mac."

"No. I can't imagine he'd approve of our methods. " He looked over to the cemetery where Duncan and Methos were talking, too far away to hear. "How do you think it's going?"

Kate heaved a sigh. "I don't know. If they had years between them I'd say that, while it may take time, they'd be okay. But there's no real friendship there, not yet. Just idol worship."

"You and MacLeod have more."

She gave a harsh laugh. "That's only going to make it worse. I may not have lied outright to him, but I did by omission, and I certainly manipulated him. Without even the illusion of ancient wisdom… Well."

Methos and Duncan finished talking and Duncan turned to make his way back to the car, leaving Methos behind. When Kate realized that Coulson wasn't moving, she gave him a questioning look.

He shrugged. "I imagine he's going to want to talk to me, too."

When he reached them Duncan glanced at Coulson, but most of his attention—and anger—was directed at Kate. "You lied."

"I said he never told me, and that is the truth. He didn't tell me who he was, and he didn't tell me about the Horsemen."

"You just knew."

"Something like that. I could explain it to you, if you really wanted to know."

Duncan frowned. "I'm not sure I care. You could have just asked for my help."

Kate's eyebrows shot up. "Really? 'Hey, Mac, yeah, my fiancé inspired the Biblical Horseman Death and was pretty damn near evil, but he's changed. Right now, he's trying to set the others up for a fall, but he can't do it alone. So, what say you and I help him take out the rest of them?' You would have told me to go to hell."

"There's something else you need to consider," Coulson said. "For Methos to keep his head and be an effective mole, Kronos had to believe that the break between the two of you was real. I'm sorry, but you're just not that good an actor."

Duncan's eyes narrowed. "What makes you say that?"

"SHIELD's file on you is even more extensive than the Watchers'. Trust me, Mr. MacLeod. You're not that good an actor."

"You knew."

Coulson gave him an unimpressed look. "Who do you think my contact was?"

Duncan's frown deepened. "You have no problem with what just happened?"

"There was a threat to stop, and people whom I'd like to someday consider friends—or at least assets—to help. I had a job to do and frankly, I really don't care what you think of me."

Duncan turned back to Kate. "You?"

"Am I sorry that I did what I had to, what I could, to help see the other three dead? No. Am I sorry that I thought manipulating you was the better choice? I don't know. Will I be sorry if this ruins our friendship? Absolutely. But I made the choice I did, and I have to live with it."

"No regrets for you, huh?"

"Oh, I have a ton of regrets. But I can't change it now."

"You're not the nice, innocent girl I thought you were."

Kate laughed, a harsh sound. "Do you remember what I said the first time we had a long philosophical chat with Darius, and you were surprised by some of my views?"

Duncan gave a wry smile. "You said that I didn't know you."

"Don't make me in your image, Mac. We can't all be Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, and I'm not even going to try."

The torment Duncan felt showed clearly on his face. "I'm through with all of you. Find someone else to give you away."

Kate nodded, eyes bright with unshed tears. "I thought that may be the case," she said, voice quiet but steady.

Duncan looked at her for a moment in silence. "And you still went through with it?"

"You or Methos. Not much of a choice."

Duncan met her eyes, looking for something he didn't seem to find. "I'm sorry it has to end this way," he said, voice tight.

"If you don't want it to, it doesn't."

Duncan just shook his head and walked off.

After a moment, Coulson sighed and turned to Kate. "I'm sorry. I have to go, will you be alright?"

Kate smiled and, even though it sent tears down her cheeks, it wasn't a sad expression. "I still have Methos. I'll be fine."

Coulson nodded. "You still have my number?"

"I'll call when we figure out what our next step is. Thank you for your help."

"Thank you for yours." Coulson gave Methos a nod then headed towards the taxi he'd called. He paused long enough to see the Immortal take Kate into his arms, then got into the car. After a moment's thought, Coulson pulled out his phone and dialed. Time to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Raynbowz for the beta and advice. If you're not confused by an unfamiliar fandom, that's all her.


End file.
